


Click

by OtakuAhiru



Category: Problem Sleuth (Webcomic)
Genre: I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Other, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuAhiru/pseuds/OtakuAhiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pickle Inspector becomes homoerotically interested in his fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Click

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry, this is my first work on Archive of Our Own, and it is on drugs. I have a Fanfic account under the same name (Otaku Ahiru) and I write anime shippings. Well you've made it this far, good luck continuing.

It all started with a click.

Pickle Inspector received the command; at first he thought it weird to become homoerotically interested in fans, but that was before he took a good look at it. The metal cage surrounding its blades, the buttons that were to make the fan go faster and faster, and the sleek design that made it stand up had Pickle Inspector’s mouth watering.

He bit his lip, "That is a damn fine fan."

In the darkness of the room, you could only see the fan turn a slight pink color, and whirr affectionately, as if to say, “P-pickle sempai, you’re embarrassing me!”

Pickle Inspector took a long swig from his teacup filled with moonshine; his imagination at a high, he retreated into his rather tall fortress and used his impressive imagination skills. Usually, he imagines his office as a high-end loft or something of the sort. But this time; he imagined a restaurant filled with dazzling lights and soft jazz music. The fan appeared next to him in an instance, now blushing furiously as it scoped the newly imagined area.

Pickle Inspector swiftly pulled a rose out of his pocket, pinning it to the metal frame of the very fine fan. “Pickle sempai! Thank you!” Since this was Pickle Inspector’s imagination, the fan could now talk; and it sounded like a moé anime girl.

The dashing inspector pulled out the chair for his date, when it didn’t move, he decided to place it in the chair himself. Pickle’s hand accidentally brushed one of the glossy buttons and the fan turned beet red.

“Sorry.”

“N-no, it’s fine as long as it’s you, Pickle sempai.”

Now it was the inspectors turn to blush, and he did so with vigor.

The waiter approached the table, asking what they wanted for dinner. Pickle Inspector ordered two steak dinners, both with a glass of the most expensive moonshine in the restaurant.

The wait for the food was filled with laughter, whirring, and brazen flirting which was accompanied by stutters and heavy blushing; but it was quite sweet, in a way.

Soon enough, the food arrived; Inspector took to cutting fan’s meat, seeing as it didn't have arms. All the while it was protesting; saying that it could do it itself. Pickle just shook it off and continued to cut.

Once he was done, the fan dug in as best as it could, which wasn’t very well. The entire table was tipped over from its effort to eat the dinner so generously provided by the debonair Pickle.

The restaurant grew quiet, the fan could feel the eyes on its plastic and metal like spiders crawling to make its web between it and the wall, only to be ripped to shreds when it was next turned on. It flushed quite badly when Pickle Inspector went to pick it up.

“I’m s-sorry Pickle sempai… I-I should h-have been paying attention to what I was doing.”

The poor fan was on the verge of tears, Inspector couldn’t help but feel bad about its current situation.

“Hey, look at me.” The fan followed the instructions.

The blades began to turn as Pickle leaned in.

“P-pickle sempai?!” It was brief, but Pickle Inspectors lips brushed the metal cage that contained the blades that were now spinning at full blast, almost blowing his hat off.

Pickle just smiled at the madly blushing fan.

_**~One week later~** _

The fan was back in the north corner as always, the Inspector never made another move towards it, even though he never left the room other than to go imagine things after drinking heavily.

_What if he regrets it?_ The fan thought frantically. _What if it was just a single click?_ _What if that was all it had **ever** been?_

The Inspector stood in the middle of the room, clueless to the stressing fan. He stood there before he seemed compelled to face the fan’s direction.

It flushed lightly when Pickle’s eyes met its cage, _Pickle sempai… please notice me…_ The inspector reached into his pocket for something as he sauntered over to the fan.

A flower…

He silently smiled as he clipped a rose to the cage once again. “Beautiful as always, fan.”

The fan turned very red, ** _b-b-b-baka!!_**


End file.
